


Kinktober 2018 Bukkake

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Clones, Dipper Pines Clones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy has an idea involving Dipper and his clones.





	Kinktober 2018 Bukkake

“Are you sure about this Wendy?”

“More sure than anything before.”

Dipper shrugged than turn to all his clones. “Alright boys, you heard the lady.” All parties were in the buff. The Dippers were stroking their cocks. “Okay, remember they disintegrate with liquid, so only suck my dick.” This lead to a chorus of complaints. “Guys if she sucks your dicks, you’ll die.”

“Eh…”

“Well…”

“Sounds worth it.”

“Yeah!”

After seeing the clones agree with the sentiment, Wendy spoke up. “Guys, I don’t want to feel you dissolving in my mouth.”

She was answered with a chorus of Ahs. “Boo!” shouted one particular angry Dipper. 

Wendy rolled her eyes. She took her boyfriend in her mouth, while grabbing the two closest clones’ erections. She began stroking the two clones, while her head bobbed up and down Dipper’s dick. The other clones were standing near by jacking off, ready to fire onto redhead.

One of the clones she was jacking off soon came, splashing Wendy with his warm cum. But then she felt the erection turned to mush in her hand. She turned to see the clone dissolve. “Aaah!” She felt the other side of her face get hit with semen. The other clone she was masturbating was gone too. Freaked out Wendy asked, “Dipper, what the fuck is happening?”

He thought for a moment. “The jizz.”

“What?”

“The jizz the clones produce, must count as liquid. And it makes contact with them when the ejaculate!”

“How the fuck does that make sense?”

Dipper could only shrug as the clones continued to ejaculate on Wendy before dying. “Jesus Christ guys stop!” He shouted in vain. But they didn’t stop. Wendy was too hot.

After the last cloned died, a horrified Wendy looked at the dead men’s cum that coated her body. “I’m gonna be in the shower for a while dude.”


End file.
